Let Lying Dogs Sleep
by Itsjustshe
Summary: My 1st story in answer to Birgit's challenge on the Scarecrow facebook page to write a story stating with the line "The difference is I lie for a reason.


**Author's note: I decided to take on the challenge presented by Birgit on the SMK facebook page to write a 700 word or less story using the beginning line "The difference is, I lie for a reason", as my first story. Unfortunately, I failed. I couldn't keep my thoughts to 700 words or less. It is under 1000 if you don't include my Author's notes. All comments would be appreciated, just please keep in mind that this truly is my 1st attempt. I want to THANK Lanie for her brilliant beta work and making my jumble of thoughts into a story that I'm not embarrassed to publish**.

 _The difference is, I lie for a reason. Why, well because he would never listen to the truth. The old cliché "It's not you, it's me" just works best in this situation. I mean I couldn't possible tell him the truth. How can you tell a man that calling out someone else's name while you are sleeping in the same room with him is not okay. He spent the night with me in his arms twirling me around the dance floor with my beautiful black dress swirling around my ankles. Every man at the party couldn't keep their eyes off of me and all the women were jealous and what did he do when we get back to the hotel room? He showered, crawled into bed and expected me to do all the work. To top it all off he cries out "Amanda" in what I can only guess was an erotic dream. Looking at him now from the faint light the slightly open bathroom door was casting, he looked like a relaxed little boy. Did dreaming about Amanda slay all of the wicked demons that usually reside inside of Lee Stetson? I know the best plan of action is to hide the truth. Lee Stetson is in love with Amanda King. The question was, does he know it. Was he lying to everyone or just to himself and why lie? Everyone deserves happiness. Do I wish he found it with me? Yes but he didn't. Que sera sera._  
 _I walked into the bathroom, shut the door and quickly changed out of the clothes I wore and into a pair of dark jeans and a turtleneck. That should keep me warm, not as warm as being wrapped in Lee's arms had once kept me but that seemed oh so long ago. Leaving the bathroom, I quickly gathered my things and headed for the door, glancing once more at the man sleeping in the bed. Closing the door quietly, I slunk down the hallway. It would be embarrassing for anyone to see me walking the hallway of a hotel at one in the morning but it was something I must do. Entering the lobby I was greeted by the guests of a large wedding party exiting the banquet hall. I took a seat by the door so I will be able to see all the comings and goings, hoping the cab would arrive soon then I would be able to climb into bed too, not that I thought sleep will come easily with all the thinking I would need to do. What was I going to tell him?  
_ "Lee, I've known you for a while now and must tell you as a friend, you are in love with Amanda King." _No, that wouldn't work, he would just dismiss me as being foolish._

"Lee, I'm sorry but I cannot have you calling out someone else's name while you are supposed to be in a relationship with me." _No, he would just accuse me of being jealous of Amanda, as if._

"Lee, right now, I'm too busy to continue our current arrangement, maybe we'll work someday in the future, just not now." _Yes that might work. It would leave him open to invite Amanda the next time he needs a "date" to a party. Okay, now that the problem was solved. Where the hell was the cab! It was almost 1:30 now and the lobby was almost empty. I was sure to be noticed if the stupid cab didn't show up soon. Glancing out the window, I watched as a cab pulled up and left my quiet corner. As I headed toward the door a man walked in, bumping into me and knocking me over. The tall man leaned over, extending his hand to help me to my feet. Offering a quick apology, he rushed toward the open elevator, leaving the lobby quickly as the desk clerk rushed to offer assistance._

"Mrs. Stetson, I apologize for that rude guest. Are you okay, shall I ring your room and get your husband for you?"  
"No, it's quite all right Tony," I responded, reading his name from the shiny silver plate pinned to his uniform "Mr. Stetson had a little too much to drink at the party tonight. He wouldn't hear the phone over his snoring. That's why I came down here, for a little peace and quiet while the sleeping pills I took had a chance to work. I'll just head back up to bed. Thank you, though."  
"Mrs. Stetson" entered the elevator while placing her clenched fists in her pockets. "Thanks a lot, Lee, because you passed out, I'm going to have bruises on my legs for the next week. I'm sure if Amanda was here, she wouldn't have been the one waiting for the drop in the lobby only to have been steamrollered by your contact. No, she would have been tucked safely in bed while you were passed the microdot. That's it, I'm done, I'm telling Billy tomorrow that from now on, any overnight assignments that Lee needs a wife for, he needs to send Amanda. At least then Lee won't drink to excess and will do his own damn work."

Francine exited the elevator and headed down the hallway to the room she shared with her "husband." _Tomorrow after speaking with Billy, I will sit Lee down and let him know that it's not that I can't work with him anymore, it's just that I'm too busy. Until he admits the truth to himself and stops drinking to mask the loneliness he feels when Amanda is not around, I will keep lying to him but once the truth is out, boy will he get an earful._


End file.
